


My love only amounts to this

by Ayfe



Series: June [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Multi, Romance, Some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfe/pseuds/Ayfe
Summary: Wonwoo has been together with Soonyoung for a long time now. However, it takes only a few harsh words from her to hurt Soonyoung and damage their relationship.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: June [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971112
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	My love only amounts to this

**Author's Note:**

> I'll give useless 17 points to everyone who knows from which song is the work title (because there is a 100% chance that my titles are either song lyrics or song titles). Unsurprisingly once again I want to give a big thanks to my amazing beta! [@your-hannahbanana](https://your-hannahbanana.tumblr.com/)

Wonwoo not so gently throws her school bag onto the floor of her bedroom. She closes the bedroom door behind herself, but the loud voices from downstairs can still be heard clearly. Tiredly she lays down on her bed putting her glasses away on a nightstand. The two voices get even louder but before Wonwoo manages to find her phone and play some music over it there’s a sudden silence followed by a loud bang of the front door.

She sighs tiredly knowing that it was her mother leaving the house angrily after yet another of her parents’ arguments. It’s not an unusual occurrence for Wonwoo to see her parents screaming at each other, however she hoped that today wouldn’t be one of those days. She already had a really hard day in school and the lack of sleep from last night when she tried to finish all her assignments doesn’t help much as well.

Running her fingers over the backs of the books on the shelf above her bed, she contemplates for a moment before grabbing her most favorite book. With a small scoff she also reaches for her glasses and puts them back on. Then she settles herself comfortably in her bed.

Today might have been the absolutely worst but she’s glad that at least now she can have a quiet moment alone with her book. It’s nice, she thinks while turning the pages and finally feeling herself relax after the day. That is until she is startled by a frantic knocking on her bedroom window. Wonwoo isn’t surprised to see Soonyoung outside balancing on one of the tree branches within reach to her window. 

“I told you to stop doing that. What if you fall down again, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo scolds her girlfriend while opening the window for her.

Soonyoung jumps down into Wonwoo’s bedroom with a smile on her face and gives the younger one a quick peck on her cheek. “Don’t be so dramatic, Wonu. I fell down only once and just broke my arm.”

Wonwoo sighs and closes the window after Soonyoung. “How you are still alive is beyond me.”

Soonyoung grins at her girlfriend and claims a spot on her bed. She lazily turns a few pages of the book Wonwoo left opened before frowning. “Don’t tell me you were just reading. That sounds so boring.”

Wonwoo takes the book from her hands and defensively pulls it to her chest. “What are you doing here, Soonyoung? We saw each other just a while ago while going home from school.”

“I know, I know.” Says Soonyoung and sprawls on the bed. “But I was really bored alone, so I came here to hang out with you and have some fun!”

The younger girl smiles faintly at Soonyoung. “I appreciate that thought, but maybe not today. I really just want to be alone today, you know?”

“No! Let’s do something fun together.” 

“Let’s do something fun tomorrow, because today I really want to be just alone, Soonyoung. I mean it.” Wonwoo sits down at her chair and opens the book on her knees. “I just want to read for a bit and then go to sleep.”

Before Wonwoo manages to read even a whole paragraph, Soonyoung jumps from the bed and shuts Wonwoo’s book. “You have to cheer up, Wonu. You’ve been so gloomy today and I don’t like to see you like that.”

“It’s fine, Soon-“

“No, it’s not. Come on, we’ll go out to do something exciting.” Soonyoung takes Wonwoo’s arm and tries to pull the younger up from the chair.

“Soonyoung, please.” Wonwoo looks at her girlfriend tiredly. But Soonyoung seems to be more than determined to take Wonwoo out and make her hang out with her. She looks at Wonwoo with pleading eyes, but the dark-haired girl only shakes her head with a slight frown.

“Come on, Wonu!” Soonyoung whines loudly. 

“Why are you so fucking annoying, Soonyoung?”

The older girl drops Wonwoo’s arm surprised at her harsh tone. “W- What?”

“I told you I just want to be alone!” snaps Wonwoo angrily. “Yet you have to be so annoying. You’re always so loud and drag to me to do things with you that I don’t want to do. You also have to be so clingy all the time as if you couldn’t do even one thing alone. I really hate it. I don’t even know why I’m putting up with you anymore. Can’t you just leave? I don’t want you here right now.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying just go away, Soonyoung!”

“Don’t yell at me.” Soonyoung folds her arms on her chest, glaring at Wonwoo. “Why do you have to be such a prick? I just wanted to cheer you up and have some fun, yet you’re acting like this.”

Wonwoo snorts while rolling her eyes at the older girl. “Nobody asked you to do so.”

There’s a tense silence for a moment where both of the girls are glaring at each other. Finally, Soonyoung breaks their eye contact and turns to the door of the bedroom. “Fine, I’ll just go, then.” She says coldly.

“Fine.” Retorts Wonwoo still glaring at her girlfriend.

“Fine.” Soonyoung’s reply is followed by a slam of the bedroom door and Wonwoo hates the fact that it’s the second time hearing such noise today. She hides her tired face into her palms exhaling shakily. Only few moments later there are quiet sobs heard in the empty bedroom.

///

Wonwoo slowly chews another mouthful of her lunch. She’s the first one occupying their usual table in the cafeteria as her teacher decided to dismiss the class a few minutes earlier. She keeps glancing at her watch every minute hoping that her friends will appear soon. It isn’t long before smiling Mingyu arrives putting his tray with lunch down across Wonwoo. 

“Why do you look like this? Has someone died?” He asks as soon as he gets a proper look at the older girl.

“Nobody died and I don’t know what you mean.” Wonwoo purposely avoids looking at Mingyu and starts chewing another mouthful of her lunch. 

“You’re a pretty bad liar, Wonwoo.” 

Mingyu has known the girl only for two months, but it’s a no brain teaser for him to figure out that there’s something really off with her today. Wonwoo is about to deny what Mingyu just said when she’s interrupted by Junhui and Jihoon coming to the table. 

Jihoon sits down next to Mingyu while Junhui decides to join Wonwoo’s side of the table. By habit he leaves one seat empty between them knowing very well that if he didn’t, he would have to deal with a whining Soonyoung.

Wonwoo sighs quietly, being relieved that she doesn’t have to deal with Mingyu’s concern at the moment. The boy however throws her a pointed look across the table and Wonwoo notes to herself to avoid Mingyu later today during their shared class. 

Soon they are joined by Minghao whose lips curl into a small smile when he sees them and without hesitation, he claims the spot next to Junhui. The table becomes louder with more people and so Wonwoo is easy able to hide her gloom in front of her friends. That is until she sees Soonyoung together with Seokmin enter the cafeteria.

The two girls join them soon enough and Soonyoung becomes the center of the group's attention when she chooses a spot next to Seokmin instead of Wonwoo. The dark-haired girl shrinks in her seat as soon as her friends move their curious eyes from Soonyoung to her.

The atmosphere turns tense in a second and Wonwoo dares to take a quick glance at Soonyoung. She is pretending not to notice the atmosphere and purposely avoids looking anywhere nearby Wonwoo. 

“What the fuck is up with you two?” asks Jihoon straightforwardly after another minute of everyone except Wonwoo and Soonyoung just looking at each other and silently asking what to do.

Wonwoo doesn’t have the courage to face Jihoon and so she keeps her eyes down. Meanwhile from the other end of the table she hears Soonyoung’s retort. “Ask Wonwoo.”

She looks up at her girlfriend, but the other girl is staring down at her plate. “Soonyoung-“

“What?” Soonyoung interrupts her with a bite in her voice. “Am I too annoying again, Wonwoo? Or perhaps too loud for your liking?”

She glares daggers at Wonwoo making her squirm. 

“Soonyoung, that yesterday… I didn’t mean it. I just…”

“You don’t have to make excuses, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung shakes her head lightly with a small frown. “But you know, I’m glad you said the things you said. At least now I know what you really think about me and I don’t have to waste my time with you.”

Wonwoo freezes at Soonyoung’s words. There’s a painful pang in her chest, but she refuses to acknowledge it. She and Soonyoung share a long look and eventually Soonyoung sighs quietly. Wonwoo thinks that she sees a flicker of pain in Soonyoung’s eyes before the older girl averts them and leaves the table.

///

“Do that one more time and you’re dead, Moon Junhui.”

“Love you too, Jihoon.”

Junhui laughs at the scoff appearing on Jihoon’s face after he pinched her cheeks while calling her cute. She pinches his side in return making him squeal. He gives Jihoon a light slap on her arm, but before the girl can continue their banter he recoils. Instead he latches himself onto Minghao and decides to bother his boyfriend. 

They are sitting at a park nearby school, simply hanging out after school and enjoying the nice warm weather. Minghao, Junhui and Jihoon are occupying an old bench, while Mingyu is sitting on a low wall across them. Seokmin is laying down next to him using her friend’s thigh as a pillow.

Mingyu shakes his leg slightly when he notices Seokmin not participating in their conversation anymore. “Did you really just fall asleep?” he asks amused. 

Seokmin’s eyes quickly shoot open and she narrows her eyes on the tall boy. “Definitely not.”

“Yeah, sure,” snickers Mingyu. “Well I woke you up, because I think we should go already.”

Seokmin pulls a phone from her pocket checking the time. She gets up and absentmindedly adjusts her messed up hair. “That’s right. Her class ends soon.”

“What are you guys planning to do?” asks Jihoon curiously.

“Jisoo said that she’ll bring her friends and that we can go together to the movies or something.” 

Jihoon rolls her eyes over the dumb smile on Seokmin’s face when she mentions her girlfriend. Junhui notices it and nudges Jihoon’s side with a mischievous smile. “Ew romance, am I right?” he jokes to the aromantic girl.

“As if you’re one to say something, you fool.” Junhui just chuckles at his friend not denying anything. “Anyways, I guess we should be going as well, Jun.”

“Yeah, right.” The oldest boy nods and then turns to give Minghao a long kiss on the lips following with a quick sweet one on his forehead which makes Minghao giggle. 

“Have fun with Jisoo and her friends.” He says as he gets up together with Jihoon. He doesn’t let go of Minghao’s hand just yet though.

“I would say the same, but I guess it won’t be much fun trying to persuade Soonyoung to talk to Wonwoo.”

“Yeah, she can be very stubborn,” agrees Junhui. He sways Minghao’s hand lightly before dropping it. “See you tomorrow, Hao.”

Minghao hums in affirmation and Seokmin and Mingyu say their goodbyes as Jihoon and Junhui leave them to take a walk to Soonyoung’s house. The familiar way to the house doesn’t take long and so soon they are greeted by a kind smile of Soonyoung’s mother.

She hugs both of them tightly worrying about their wellbeing as if they were her own children and Soonyoung’s father stuffs their hands with his chocolate cookies before he lets them leave upstairs to Soonyoung’s room.

They startle Soonyoung by barging into her room without so much as knocking. 

“Get up loser we’re going to talk.” Says Jihoon while staring firmly at her friend who is tucked into the covers on her bed with a bunch of schoolwork she needs to finish around her.

Junhui adds something most likely to support Jihoon’s words, but since his mouth is stuffed with the chocolate cookies he received earlier, Soonyoung has no idea what it was.

“Hey, what do you mean by loser? I’ve won more Dance Dance Revolution battles than you can even count.” Says Soonyoung with a huff, however she sits up on her bed and untangles herself from the covers anyways.

Jihoon rolls her eyes silently. She closes the door to the room behind herself and then sits down on the chair by Soonyoung’s desk, meanwhile Junhui makes himself comfortable on the fluffy carpet.

“So, spill it the fuck out, Soonyoung. Why the hell are you and Wonwoo acting like you don’t even know each other when just a few days ago I was disturbed by how disgustingly in love you two were?”

“What Jihoon wants to say,” intervenes Junhui with a gentler tone. “Is that we care about you and Wonwoo and that we are worried.”

“That’s not what I wanted to say, but yeah I guess that too.” Adds Jihoon.

Soonyoung sulks and shrugs her shoulders lightly. “I don’t know what you want me to say. Like I told you last Friday during lunch, just ask Wonwoo.”

“We did in fact asked Wonwoo, but- “

“Well then I don’t understand why you even bothered coming here.” Interrupts Soonyoung the older boy. “Wonwoo was very clear, if she so hates being with me then I won’t bother her anymore. She can go be happy without me or whatever. I don’t care. “

“That surely didn’t sound like someone who doesn’t care.” Points out Junhui hesitantly after a moment of silence. 

Soonyoung has folded her arms in front her chest, a clear sign to her friends that she doesn’t want to continue the conversation. Jihoon and Junhui however are long used to her stubbornness, they have known each other for years now, after all.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon's voice is much nicer now, there’s also an underlying concern in it. “You’re clearly distressed by what happened between you two. Why don’t you talk to Wonwoo, then? You won’t accomplish anything by sulking in your bed and pretending to do your schoolwork.”

“I- What? I wasn’t pretending to do it.” 

“Yeah, right.” Jihoon reaches for one of the notebooks laying on the edge of Soonyoung’s bed. She shoves it in front of Soonyoung’s face and knowingly points at the doodles of tigers drawn in the space intended for Soonyoung’s answers.

“Aww those are really adorable, Soonyoung.” Smiles Junhui and takes the notebook from Jihoon to inspect them closely. The younger girl shakes her head in resignation. “You’re supposed to help me here Jun, not encourage her.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Junhui reluctantly puts the notebook back onto the bed. He puts on his best pleading eyes as he looks at his friend and says, “Jihoon is right, Soonyoung. We’re not asking you to forgive her, but just talk to her. Not for us but for yourself, because you cannot resolve the problem just by avoiding it. So please, just talk to her.”

Soonyoung grunts, but she knows that she cannot resist her friends’ persuasion any longer, especially since she internally knows that they are right. The truth is that she’s just simply scared to talk to Wonwoo as she feels it might mean the end for the two of them.

///

Wonwoo is sitting down by the river. She has her knees pulled close to her body hugging them tightly with her arms. From time to time she absentmindedly picks up a rock from the ground and throws it into the river. 

She didn’t know where else to go today. Earlier when she was coming from school, she met her brother in front of their house. He warned her to not even go inside as after a few days of peace their parents decided to argue about yet another stupid thing. 

Any other time she would just go to Soonyoung’s house, but that wasn’t really an option right now. She had thought about going to Junhui’s or Jihoon’s as well, however she didn’t like to deal with the judgmental looks and whispers from Junhui’s parents and Jihoon mentioned going out with Mingyu, Seokmin and Jisoo today.

Eventually she lays her head down onto her knees.

A while later someone sits down into the grass next to her. Wonwoo doesn’t look up at the person as she already has a feeling of who it might be. She keeps quiet knowing well to let the older girl speak up first.

“I was wondering where you’d gone when I didn’t find you at your house.” Says Soonyoung. Wonwoo turns to look at her waiting for her to continue. “Junhui and Jihoon convinced me that I should talk to you and although I hate to admit that these two are right, they are right.”

“Unfortunately, they usually are,” mumbles Wonwoo. She is nervous about what to say to Soonyoung. The older girl is usually rather easy to read for Wonwoo, but at times like this she can’t tell what is on Soonyoung’s mind at all.

They sit in silence for a moment just looking at the river in front of them before Soonyoung sighs sadly. “I’ve heard people calling me annoying, obnoxiously loud and too hard to deal with before, but I’ve never expected you to be one of them.”

“I didn’t mean those words, Soonyoung.” 

“Then why did you say them, Wonwoo? It really hurt me hearing it from you.” 

Soonyoung’s voice is so small and Wonwoo aches to just pull the older girl in a tight hug. 

“I… I don’t know. I was just so upset Soonyoung and exhausted and stressed. I know that none of this justifies saying mean things to you and taking my frustrations out on you, but I want you to know that I didn’t mean any of the words I said sincerely.” 

Wonwoo glances at the girl sitting next to her again. Soonyoung’s legs are stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Her hands are resting on grass at her sides and she’s looking down at the crinkles on her jeans. Her platinum hair barely reaches past her shoulders, but Wonwoo notices that her fringe is growing too long again and is starting to fall into Soonyoung’s eyes. 

The older girl tosses her head lightly to get it out of her eyes before she says, “How can I be sure that now you’re sincere, though?”

Wonwoo dares to grab one of Soonyoung’s hands and squeezes it to draw her attention. The older girl looks at her a bit hesitant. “You just have to trust me. Though I know I can’t force you to do so.”

“I hoped you’d give me something more convincing. I don’t know, Wonwoo,” sighs Soonyoung. “I- I’m still not even sure why would you get so upset at me in the first place.”

“Look, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo turns to fully face Soonyoung, still gently holding her hand. “It was really just an awful day, all bad things just kind of piled up and I snapped. However, it’s also that I… I love you, Soonyoung, and I love spending time with you and doing things with you, but sometimes I just want to be alone, you know. Sometimes I just need to be alone with my books, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

Wonwoo’s face scrunches up in confusion when she sees Soonyoung grinning widely at her. It’s as if her mood completely switched from just a minute ago. “Why are you grinning at me like this?”

“You said you love me.”

“Huh? Well, yes, not like it’s some big secret. We’re dating, Soonyoung,” points out Wonwoo, still confused. 

“I know, Wonu,” the older girl rolls her eyes. “But this is the first time you’ve told me.”

Wonwoo’s face flushes upon the realization and she quickly adjusts the glasses that have been slowly sliding down her nose. “I- well that’s…” 

Soonyoung’s grin widens even more and Wonwoo notices the look in her eyes softening. She isn’t exactly sure when it happened but Wonwoo knew for a while now that she’s not just in love with Soonyoung anymore. She knows that she simply loves the older girl, yet she has never really realized that she hasn’t told her aloud. 

“Well, I guess that’s right. I do love you though and I’m so sorry for hurting you with my words, Soonyoung. Will you forgive me?”

Soonyoung raises her free hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. Her big grin turns into a small smile which however isn’t any less genuine. “Yes, I will. And Wonwoo… I’m sorry too. For pushing you so much, you know. I just wanted to be with you, and I suppose I never really noticed that y- you might need to be alone sometimes too.”

The younger girl leans towards Soonyoung suddenly, circling her arms around her waist and laying her head onto her chest. A bit surprised Soonyoung eventually slides her arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders and pats her dark hair affectionately. Wonwoo usually doesn’t initiate much physical contact, but the more special it feels to Soonyoung now.

“Let’s never ever fight again,” mumbles Wonwoo into Soonyoung’s t-shirt.

Soonyoung chuckles, patting Wonwoo’s hair once again. “I don’t think that’s how relationships work, Wonu.”

All Soonyoung receives in reply is a grunt from Wonwoo. The older girl smiles giving Wonwoo a kiss on the crown of her head before resting her cheek against it. “Let’s just agree on not saying stupid things we don’t mean instead. And Wonwoo?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!! Let me know what you think about my attempted angst because I seriously appreciate any comments or other kinds of feedback. Next up is most likely Junhao again (I'm sorry I'm a sucker for these two) and also happy the8 day everyone~


End file.
